


The Luckiest unlucky man.

by SharpAttack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A/B/O, GTAverse, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: Ehhh, something im proud of but not sure I'll finish.





	The Luckiest unlucky man.

_ If you had asked Jeremy two years ago how he got to be such a destructive criminal; He woulda said ‘bad luck.’ If you asked him now, the answer would be ‘Good luck.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Jeremy has never been happier in his whole life. He is part of a pack of amazing criminals that take care of each other and he is just  __ so happy.   
  
But, every good moment has it’s bad moment. Sometimes he gets jealous, over stupid things.

  
The way Ryan’s hand lingers on Gavin’s waist, possessive and powerful. Michael getting so angry he crawls into Jack’s lap

and breaths in her clean scent to calm him down.   
  
Geoff’s lack of personal space and boundaries with the others- It sometimes happens with Jeremy too but, it’s never as personal.   
  
He doesn’t fit in with them intimately and Jeremy should just accept it. But it’s always there.   
  
\--------   
  
“Everyone’s fine!” Geoff finally shouts through the loudspeaker of the burner phone. Ryan’s usual campfire scent is still absent, in its place a suffocating wildfire.   
  
Jeremy tries to keep himself calm, but the raging Alpha pheromones and the dwindling adrenaline, it was setting him on edge.   
  
“Michael got  _ shot  _ Geoff! Don’t give me that shit!” Ryan tensely shouts as he paces back and forth in the living room of one of their hideouts.   
  
“He barely fucking got grazed! He’s fine and already wrapped up.” Geoff huffs and there’s a shout from the background. “Fuck off Ryan, I’m fine!” Michael’s voice filters through and finally;  _ Finally _ Ryan calms down.   
  
“Good.” Is all he says as he stops pacing. Jeremy let’s out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding.   
  
“How’s Jeremy?” Geoff asks with a hint of worry and Ryan snaps his attention to the one in question.   
  
Jeremy stiffens up and looks away from the others gaze. “I’m fine.” He mumbles. But Geoff seems to have heard it. “Jeremy, you took a spill off the oppressor! Don’t think I didn’t notice you limping to Ryan’s car.” Geoff says seriously, voice raising up in frustration.   
  
“I’m okay! Really.” Jeremy tries to assure but Ryan’s already pulled out the large medical bag. “Geoff, gonna check him over. Let us know when it’s safe to leave.” The Alpha says. Geoff snorts. “Yeah yeah. Love ya, you creepy fuck.” Geoff hangs up.   
  
Now that Ryan is assured of Michael’s safety, he tosses the phone to the end of the dusty couch Jeremy isn’t on.   
  
“Honesty, I’m fine.” Jeremy whines, Ryan’s having none of it as he pulls the coffee table closer to the couch and kneels down.   
  
“Jeremy, this can go two ways.” He says seriously, sharp blue eyes look at him. His black painted eyebrow raised over one. Challenging the other to disagree.   
  
With a huff, Jeremy gingerly puts his foot on the table. He rolls up his baggy orange pants to show off the large bruises and his dislocated kneecap. It was starting to swell from the trauma.   
  
Ryan let’s out a breath and his smell changes again. It was smokey and damp smelling now, distress. Jeremy liked this about the other man. How easy it was to notice his emotional changes.   
  
Most Alphas can control it, but Ryan’s too  _ passionate  _ about his feelings. Glee, anger, distress. It’s clearly displayed by the quick changes.   
  
_ “Jeremy.” _ Ryan growls out. It makes Jeremy jump as the other’s hand gently hovers over the injury. “You planned not to tell me about this?” He says sharply.   
  
“It’s not that bad.” Jeremy tries to defend, but Ryan just growls lowly in his throat as he puts his hand on the injury. It makes the shorter man hiss loudly.   
  
“Not that bad my ass.” Ryan grumbles as he sets to work.   
  
\-----------   
  
Jeremy has been around long enough to know that Jack isn’t the only mother hen. When Michael broke his arm, Ryan didn’t leave his side till a week after the cast came off. When Geoff cooked a (luckily) faulty grenade too long and blew his right hand off, Ryan found it. Put it on ice and they worked quick enough that it could be reattached. After and even now, Ryan still helps Geoff with hand exercises and motion tests.   
  
When Jack’s had enough of everyone’s shit, Ryan takes her out and they do stuff that relaxes Jack. Which is gambling at the dog track, illegal racing and staying at a five star hotel.   
  
He was there for all of them in their time of needs. Jeremy’s just surprised Ryan is hovering over him so much. Jeremy’s use to doing everything on his own, even when he has an injury. But Ryan nearly lost his shit when he got up to grab a bag of chips. The flickering of his scents keep Jeremy on high alert too. Distress, anger, distress. It was hard to relax with the negative scents.

 

Ryan notices this and tries to calm himself, he puts in some shit dvd they have and sits down at the other end of the couch.   
  
That’s when Jeremy feel’s a sharp sting in his neck that makes him pale. “Shit.” He says loudly, which snaps Ryan’s attention to him.   
  
Jeremy still in his blazer from the heist starts patting it down looking for his pills. “ _ Fuck.” _ He swears again.   
  
“Jeremy what’s wrong?” Ryan’s quick to clap his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.   
  


He tries to calm himself but from the way Ryan frown deepens, his scent must have already changed. “My fucking pills, fuck.” Is all Jeremy can say as he puts his foot back on the floor and moves to take his blazer off.

 

“Easy Jeremy!” Ryan shouts and tries to keep him on the couch. Jeremy puts his weight on his good leg and his bad one slightly bent is throbbing in pain that he ignores. He shoves his hand in each of the pockets, dropping bullets and a few hidden knives on the ground.

 

“Fuck!” He shouts, dropping his blazer. He starts pulling at the purple dyed hair on the top of his head.

 

Ryan stands up and wraps a arm around Jeremy. Attempting to comfort and as well help keep him off his injured foot at all cost. “Please, sit down. Whatever it is, it’s okay.” Ryan says softly, gently tugging the younger alpha to sit down on the couch.

 

_ But it’s not okay.  _ Jeremy thinks as he let’s Ryan sit him down. He puts his face in his hands.

 

“Now, take three big breaths. In through your mouth and out with your nose.” He says simply as he rubs soothing circles into the others tense back muscles.

 

_ God, where do I start.  _ Jeremy thought to himself. But after doing as Ryan instructed he does calm a bit.

 

“Just before I arrived in Los Santos, before I started my criminal career… I started taking Alpha pheromones.” Jeremy admits slowly, anxiously. Ryan frowns, but doesn’t say anything.

 

“I was really…. Happy with my body at the time and… I.” Jeremy can’t look at Ryan now. He feels the throbbing in his neck, matching his heart beat.

 

“We have some here, we have all of those pheromones pills.” Ryan starts and let’s his thumb gently rub into the back of Jeremy’s neck. “It’s not embarrassing to be a young alpha on-“

 

“It’s not medical ones. The illegal shark testosterone.” Jeremy adds quickly, which makes Ryan stop. Worry flashes in his eyes and Jeremy knows why. That’s one of the few things they don’t push. All it does is make alphas more violent, snappish and full of adrenaline.

 

“That’s stuff is one of the few things Geoff doesn’t allow.” Ryan says firmly and takes his hand away, which makes Jeremy let out a pitiful whine. It doesn’t stop the glare that he is sure that he’s getting. But the smell of a damp camp fire gives Ryan away.

 

“No alpha in the Fakes is allowed to take ST.” Jeremy says hallowly, he smiles a touch but it’s sad and tired. “No one said an omega couldn’t.”

 

Ryan stares at him for a long time, Jeremy swears even his scent dissipate enough for it to not be heavy in the room.

 

Ryan reaches out and gently grips Jeremy’s chin. “You could’ve told us at the beginning.” He says and Jeremy feels like he kicked a puppy. Even with the Vagabonds painted face staring at him, he can see the sad face of Ryan.

 

“I know. It never felt  _ right  _ to.” Jeremy says, Ryan rubs his thumb gently along the younger man’s jawline. Jeremy leans into the touch, he’s always been a sucker for any kind of affection.

 

“I take it so much and so often that my scent changed and my glands shrank.” He explains and then mutters. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. You didn’t break the rules.” Ryan gives him a flash of a manic grin. “You found a loophole. As any good battle buddy does.”

 

——-

 

Jeremy got ushered into bed, so his foot could properly be put up. Ryan lingers still. He finally took off the face paint and god was Ryan too good looking to be a criminal. Everyone cracks jokes about his modeling days but,  _ fuck  _ could he still be doing it.

 

“You can tell them.” Jeremy says, to crack the awkward silence that settled. “About me.”

 

“I’m sorry to say, I was going to do it anyway. I can’t keep secrets from them.” Ryan states simply as he leans up against a wall. “You were every distressed about not being able to take your… Pills. But easily explained to me what was happening.” Ryan explains and Jeremy knows right where it’s going.

 

“Yes there are side effects and yes they are  _ bad. _ ” He says picking at a string on the blanket.

 

Ryan doesn’t say anything and Jeremy sighs. “I can avoid my heat by taking these. Like suppressants, but with no boost to my sex drive or any kind of scent change.” He pulls that dumb string out and crinkles the blanket. “But it’s ten times worse than a normal heat. Last time it happened, was when I was hitchhiking and stealing cars to get here. It hit and luckily or unluckily, I got picked up by three Alphas right before and got to a motel. I have flashes of memory of it happening. I knew it was coming and gave my consent.” Jeremy says, because he can smell a spike of something that Jeremy hasn’t smelt on Ryan before. Like someone threw a pack of almonds on the fire. Bitter burnt smell.

 

It was negative. That’s all Jeremy can tell. “It was  _ six  _ days.” He says, putting a hand to his neck, he can already feel the gland plump out compared to the rest of his neck.

  
Jeremy runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck.”   
  
“I’m going to call Geoff.” Ryan says as he pulls the phone out of his jeans. “Do you want me to put it on speakerphone.” Jeremy just nods.   
  
  
\----------   
  
“Lil J! I can’t believe you’re an omega too!!” Gavin squeals through the phone after the information got out. Which made Geoff put it on speaker.   
  
“We’re now the omega lads!” Gavin coos, excitement laced through his voice.   
  
Jeremy’s so glad everyone took it well, but he prickles a bit at being known outside of his pack. “Yeah, maybe not run around saying that Gav?”    
  
“Why Jeremy? Are you embarrassed of it or something, Jeremy?” Gavin questions, that slight dangerous tint to his voice. Gavin likes to be a pampered omega, it’s just how he is. It was a challenge, just as much as it was a question.   
  
Jeremy ops to answer honestly. “Kinda yeah? I grew up always told I was going to be an Alpha, family and friends expected it. I was late bloomer and when I hit my first heat, it was a shock and an embarrassment.” Silence answers him and he keeps talking, to fill it. “I got all pudgy like an ‘ideal omega’ and almost everyone i surrounded myself was a fuckin, macho Alpha. I hated how I looked and how people changed in the way they treated me. Like I wasn’t the same fucking kid that could tackle the motherfucking quarterback.” He fumes a bit at that part. “So yeah, early fucking on i was embarrassed.”   
  
A sharp throb in his neck draws him to a dilemma in his mind. “ _ Fuck.”  _ Jeremy hisses out. “And I need to call up a friend to help me ride out my heat.” Jeremy yanks at his hair more, a nervous tick of his.   
  
Jeremy messages his thumb into his neck gland to ease the rising stinging. “Some of the Cowchop guys owe me.” Mumbles more to himself.   
  
That sharp roasting almonds smell comes back, bitter and thick in the air. A growl from Michael on the phone.   
  
“Oh, yeah? How do you have that kinda favor from  _ them? _ ” The ginger shouts through the phone and Jeremy can hear Geoff wince from how loud it was. Ryan was tensely holding the phone in his hand.   
  
“I-” Jeremy starts but gets cut off. “You have a perfectly capable and willing Alpha there Jeremy.” Michael snarls.   
  
Jeremy freezes in place and looks to Ryan, whose scent quickly changes to the smell of a match top.   
  
It’s a few moments of tense silence before Geoff breaks it. “That’s how it’s going to have to be. Because Los Santos is probably going to be on complete lockdown for at least a week…” Jeremy begins to stutter.   
  
“But you guys- I-”   
  
Jack’s voice cuts him off over the phone. “Listen, Jeremy. It’s fine. Ryan cares about you, we all care about you a lot and love you.” She starts, voice soothing and calm. “We can talk more about it once you guys can come back. For now, just stay calm and let Ryan take care of you.”   
  
“Yeah.” Geoff agrees. “Call us again if anything goes wrong and we’ll keep you posted on the city.” He assures. “Love you guys.” He adds after a moment.   
  
Just before the phone clicks off, Gavin shouts. “Don’t worry lil J! Ryan’s great in bed!!”   
  
\-----------   
  
Ryan loves his partners very dearly, all of them. But sometimes Gavin makes him wish he didn’t.  His face is warm, he’s an alpha with a piss poor control over his emotional scenting and now he’s alone with his battle buddy that he wanted to court properly with the rest of the pack even when they all thought he was an Alpha.   
  
Jeremy is very pessimistic about himself so the first thing he finds himself saying is. “We do all love you.  _ I  _ love you.”    
  
Jeremy looks at him like he just grew two heads. Ryan grows uncomfortable and worried. “Listen, if you don’t like us like that and don’t want me there for you. I’ve memorised all the numbers for our branch heads.”   
  
It’s quiet and Jeremy covers his face. He’s scent stays the same really, Ryan was expecting a drastic change to it with this new idea. It still smelled of freshly mowed grass and new leather.   
  
No sweetness that is considered to be the base of an omega’s scent.   
  
“I… Love you guys too.” Jeremy finally says face a bit red. Ryan feels relief flood through him. “I never realized you guys did too?”   
  
Ryan walks over and sits down on the bed, making sure he won’t harm Jeremy’s injury. “We started to fall for you almost immediatly.” he says softly and gently begins to run his fingers through Jeremy’s fluffy hair. Jeremy leans into the touch.   
  
“You were the first person to run into a collapsing building for Michael, you got stabbed six times defending Gavin, you pissed off the kidnappers to keep them from beating up Jack. You were willing to die when Geoff got locked up in jail.” Ryan let’s that quiets before leaning closer. “You came back for me when even Geoff was sure I was dead. You dragged me out of there with a broken arm, two bullet wounds and three broken ribs.”   
  
“You guys are my pack, I’d do anything for you.” Jeremy mumbles a bit, face pink.   
  
“And that’s why we love you.” Ryan says with a smile.   
  
Jeremy flomps forward and puts he’s head on Ryan’s chest. A whine escapes him. “How the fuck did I get to this point?” He asks. Ryan starts rubbing his back in soothing circles.   
  
“How did any of us get here?” Ryan echos.   
  
\--------------------   
  
It’s been three days since Ryan learned about Jeremy, the city is still on lockdown and Jeremy’s scent changed.   
  
It’s a sour sweetness like lemonade and cut grass, like a picnic on a freshly mowed lawn.   
  
The early stages of heat has been affecting his usual behavior. He’s been craving affectionate touches, going far enough to demand them from Ryan. He’s appetite has increased hugely and he’s been whining that it’s too hot.   
  
Any day, hour or minute could be the moment Jeremy goes into heat. Ryan’s prepared, he’s been making Jeremy take contraception shots like the lads do when they hit their heats.   
  
Luckily all of their safe houses have emergency heat supplies in it. The last thing they need with their climb to the top is a pup to worry about.   
  
Even well being prepared, opening the door to main bedroom and getting hit by the amazing smell of omega almost sends Ryan onto his back.   
  
_ “Ryan.”  _ Jeremy whines out, needy and heaty.    
  
\-------------   
  
Jeremy thinks going into heat can be the best or the worst thing ever. It all counts on who you have with you. Ryan has been nothing but a gentleman and fuck does Jeremy want him.   
  
He’s wiggled his way out of his pants and has been palming at his clothed cock for the last ten minutes.   
  
Ryan is slow and patient walking towards him, he puts a delightfully cold hand on his hot leg. “Oh Jeremy.” He coos softly, voice slightly deeper. “You smell amazing.”   
  
Jeremy whines at that. “Please, Ryan- Knott me, please.”   
  
Ryan hums and sits on the bed. His hand leaves his leg, it makes Jeremy whine. “Be patient darlin”  he says softly, a bit of that southern drawl coming out. On fucking purpose too, Jeremy had just admitted yesterday that he liked the drawl that sometimes comes up when Ryan’s been talking for too long.   
  
Jeremy grabs at Ryan’s shirt collar trying to drag him down onto the bed, which nearly works but Ryan catches himself before it could happen. “I have to take off my shoes Jeremy.”   
  
“I don’t give a shit what you have to do.” Jeremy tries to growl, but it turns into more of a whine. He’s slick is leaking and it’s already left his underwear sticky and uncomfortable. He wants, he needs Ryan’s touch back one him.   
  
Ryan turns around and leans down to give Jeremy a kiss, it’s one of the best ones he’s ever had. His arms quickly wrap around Ryan’s neck holding him close, trying to get some friction between them. But all too soon, he pulls away. “The longer you distract me, the longer you have to wait. I’m not going to make love to you with my shoes or my socks on.” Ryan leans forward and kisses Jeremy again. Soft more chaste. But when he pulls away he let’s out a low growl that makes Jeremy shiver. “You’re so good baby doll, you want me to knot you. Fill you with pups, expand the pack. You’d look so lovely with a plump stomach with our young.”   
All of what he said just hit Jeremy right in the instincts and he moans at the thought of it. “Yes, please Alpha. Please, please.” He cries.   
  
“Then let me take my shoes off.” Ryan says simply and Jeremy releases him.   
  
Well Ryan deals with that, Jeremy shimmies out of his boxers and whimpers as the cold air hits his hot dick.  He quickly tries to find some relief by fucking into his hand, but he’s so empty and hot. It’s just not working.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i have a discord chat for 18+ users that like to write erotic stuff. here's the link ----> https://discord.gg/rDsffZN


End file.
